marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * and his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Search | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bring it Back Alive! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker3_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Lorna comes to the rescue of a trapped gorilla caught by Congo Mort, a man who has employed Greg Knight to assist him on his hunt. This put Greg at odds who is at risk of being reported by Mort and lose his job if he does not assist Congo Mort in capturing a gorilla as he had been hired to do. Greg then tells Lorna to get lost, telling her once more that she has no place in the jungle. Lorna goes off into the jungle, knowing that there will be danger and refuses to allow Greg to get harmed and also hopes she can help him and preserve his hunting license as well. Lorna follows after the gorilla on it's path through the jungle. While not far behind, is Congo Mort and Greg are still following. When Mort insists on killing the gorilla, Knight reminds him that his permit was to capture -- not kill -- the gorilla. However Mort insists on killing it, deciding to have the gorilla stuffed instead of selling it to the circus like he planned. When Greg protests, Congo knocks him out and leaves Greg tied to a tree. Elsewhere, Mikki suddenly leaves Lorna, but suspecting that Mikki knows what he is doing, Lorna continues forward. She soon finds the gorilla and its mate. The female gorilla initially attacks Lorna, but she is stopped by the male, who informs her that Lorna saved her life. Meanwhile, Congo Mort is taking the conflict to steal the gorilla's children, but Lorna manages to stop him and ties Mort to a tree. As Lorna drags Mort off to the authorities, she runs into Greg who was freed by Mikki. For the first time in his career, Greg admits that he is glad that Lorna was there to save him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Beast on the Loose! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = John Romita Sr. | Inker4_1 = John Romita Sr. | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Greg Knight has been hired on by his friend Paul to assist him in transporting his captured animals to port, including a tiger that was imported from India to be taken to his circus. However along the way the tiger manages to break out of it's cage and get into the jungle. When the others animals start acting up, Paul tries to go off to shoot the tiger before the other animals go insane. Greg knocks out Paul and asks the safari guides to keep the animals in tow until he comes back with the tiger. The tiger meanwhile comes across a water buffalo and the two begin to fight it out. Stuck making a choice of which animal to kill, Greg decides to shoot the tiger as it is the foreign creature. Before he can shoot, Greg is jumped by Paul. Their struggle gets the attention of the water buffalo, which charges at them as they fight with each other. Greg pushes Paul out of the way and the buffalo runs into a tree, knocking it out. When the tiger tries to pounce on Paul, Greg shoots it dead. Paul falls and hits his head restoring his sanity ending the crisis. | Appearing4 = * Supporting Characters: * Paul Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Tales of the Jungle: The Mighty Magu! | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_2 = Norman Steinberg | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Jungle Tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Creeping Doom! | Writer6_1 = Don Rico | Penciler6_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker6_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = An outlaw named Nails has taken Lorna and Greg Knight prisoner for the purpose of eliminating them so he can take away the lands of the local natives. Whoever while Nails is busy dealing with Greg, Lorna -- despite being bound -- manages to kick him into a pit filled with vines the locals call the "creeping doom", because the plants go after its prey after it escapes. Lorna and Greg break free and go to Nail's rescue. When they free the crook, he grabs Lorna and then kicks Greg into the creeping doom. Nails then drags Lorna into the jungle hoping to use her as a hostage while he escapes. However, Lorna is saved when Mikki drops a coconut on Nails' head. Lorna then rushes back to save Greg but finds him no longer caught in the the vines. Spotting one of the creeping doom's vines stretching out, Lorna catches up to Greg who is following the vine as it stretches along. Greg explains that the creeping doom was not interested in him as it was busy going after Nails since he was the prey that originally got away with it. Lorna speeds ahead and gets the Nails who has passed out in the jungle before the vine can get him and takes him to the authorities. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Nails Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}